


Always a Yes

by annulawrites



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annulawrites/pseuds/annulawrites
Summary: Jeongyeon doesn't know what to do. Nayeon is clearly doing her part. Maybe a little push from Chaeyoung can help Jeongyeon make up her mind.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 54





	Always a Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing. Hope you enjoy this!

Jeongyeon had already consumed 2 bottles of beer. She’s casually said hi to some of the people she knows from their year. Her breath hitched when she saw the figure walking towards her. Nayeon was clearly trying to break her when she decided to show up in a hot tube top paired with a leather shorts in Sana’s sophomore school-end party.

“Like what you see, hotshot?” Nayeon smirked when they met at the crowded living room.

Seeing Nayeon’s outfit, Jeongyeon immediately removed her jacket and hovered it around Nayeon’s shoulders. “Please don’t try to seduce me when there is alcohol around us. It’s not fair!” The younger said.

The older huffed and teased her, “Why are you acting like my girlfriend? Have you already asked me out?” She pulled the collars of the short-haired girl's shirt and breathed in her ear. “I’m gonna say YES to anything you ask for, you know that right?” And then she removed the jacket in her back and gave it to Jeongyeon. “See you later, Yeonnie.” She sing-songed and disappeared in the crowd.

Jeongyeon was left standing in awe and frustration towards the older girl. She liked Nayeon as much as Nayeon liked her. Like a lot. The only reason she still hasn’t asked her out is because she made a pact with her dad to not be in a relationship while still in college. For her, it’s a rule that is not hard to break. But if circumstances include a very funny and pretty bunny-toothed girl, she might have to break her dad’s heart.

An aggressive hug that made her bend her body forward woke her from her thoughts. “Hyung! What are you doing just standing there?” She immediately recognized that voice. _Thank God, Chaeyoung is here._

“Oh, that. You know the answer to that.” She said while guiding Chaeyoung to the kitchen to get some drinks. “Nayeon happened. Seriously, Chaeng. I’m gonna break my dad’s heart if I ask her out.” She opened one of the cupboards and found a bottle of Tequila and arranged 5 shot glass in order.

“Someone’s hyped tonight!” The younger whistled and snatched the bottle from her Hyung and poured it to the shot glasses.

“Hey that’s mine!” Jeongyeon said and got a hold of the Tequila bottle. “You!” She said pointing a finger at Chaeyoung’s face. “Back me up tonight. Do not drink any of this.” She said gesturing to the Tequila bottle in her hands. “I need you to take me back to my apartment if ever I die tonight.” And then she drank three consecutive shots.

Chaeyoung grinned with wide eyes over how she saw her usually neat and composed Hyung get buzzed. “Yes sir!” She saluted. _Oh boy tonight’s gonna be fun! She thought._

-

Nayeon finally saw her best friend, Jihyo, in the corner talking with her girlfriend Mina, “Yah!” She waved and walked towards them emphasizing her look.

“Someone’s gonna get laid tonight. And that someone’s clearly Jeongyeon. Aww! YAH!” Jihyo fake cried because Nayeon had smacked her in the head. Mina giggled at the two.

“She’s hasn’t even asked me out, what more getting laid?” Nayeon reasoned to her best friend.

“Shut it, Nayeon. You guys are never gonna be official. And you know the reason why.” Jihyo said while rubbing her head.

“I know. And that’s why I like her more.” Nayeon scanned the room and grabbed a beer from the open cooler placed in the center of the room.

“There you guys are!” The host moved to get a group hug. “Thank you for coming! And Nayeon, you can use the guest room for whatever plans you have with Jeongyeon.” Sana winked and kissed Nayeon on the cheeks.

“Wow! You’re that supportive over my non-existent sex life. Umm, virgin right here!” She might have said that a little loud because she saw her three friends gaping at something on her back so she carefully turned around and saw the love of her life staring at her.

-

Meanwhile after those first five tequila shots, Jeongyeon felt drugged. She can still feel Chaeyoung helping her balance from time to time so she didn’t mind gulping the remaining of the bottle she was holding.

“Hyung, you’re really gonna die if you drink that like water.” The small girl switched the tequila with a beer and successfully brought Jeongyeon from the kitchen to the living room where she saw Nayeon and her friends. An idea clicked in her mind. Leave drunk Jeongyeon in the hands of her crush so she can finally confess and ask Nayeon out for real.

“Hey Hyung, I think I saw Nayeon unnie calling you. Let’s go to them and ask her out now!” Chaeyoung suggested. She carefully steadies Jeongyeon. The older tapped her cheeks a few times because at this point, everything is hazy. She just wanted to go home.

-

“Oh my God!” Nayeon whispered to herself but she was sure the other girls’ reactions were the same. She looked at Jeongyeon and realized that something was off.

“Hello unnies! I’m Chaeyoung.” The short girl introduced herself. Before she can say what’s next, Jeongyeon interrupted her and said. “It smells like Nayeon in here.” She kept on smelling the air.

Nayeon forgot about her shock as she clearly saw Jeongyeon unable to stand properly on her own, clinging to this short girl with the weight of her body so she quickly positioned herself at Jeongyeon’s other side and chuckled. “Yeah it does smell like Nayeon here.” She helped Jeongyeon stand properly but failed, instead, the short-haired girl now leaned on her. As if reading her mind, Nayeon told Chaeyoung. “Go. Enjoy the party. I’ll take care of her from here. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything improper to her.” She added that last part as she saw Chaeyoung’s doubt for a second.

“I’ll be back for her.” Chaeyoung smiled. “I’ll just go say hi to some of my friends.” She looked at Jeongyeon, “Behave, Hyung. Don’t drink any more. I’ll be back!” She kissed Jeongyeon’s jaw because that’s what she can only reach from her height and skippered away to her friends.

“I thought you were gonna flirt with her all night?” Jihyo laughed. “You were gonna babysit!” She continued laughing.

“That’s right. She’s my baby. Now help me sit her up.” She motioned for Mina to help her since Jihyo and Sana had completely lost it laughing out loud over the quick turn of events.

-

“Nayeon’s hair smells like lavender.” Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon who’s now sitting and looking at a space she doesn’t follow where.

_Cute._ Nayeon thought. Phishing for more compliments from her drunk crush, she asked “What else do you like about Nayeon?” She smiled as she lets jeongyeon lean her head on her shoulders.

“Nayeon, she’s drunk. She’s not gonna answer that and for god’s sake, stop being self-conceited!” Jihyo seemed amuse by Jeongyeon but not from her best friend.

“It’s not being self-conceited. I’m just confident. Yeonnie, tell her that.” She caressed Jeongyeon’s cheeks and pulled a tongue at Jihyo’s direction.

Upon hearing the word Yeonnie, it’s like Jeongyeon immediately sobered up. She turned her head and looked at the person beside her. “You’re not Chaeyoung.” She blinked trying to see the person clearly. With the sudden movement, she felt like all the alcohol inside her just did a somersault and the next words she said was, “I’m gonna puke.”

-

She doesn’t know how she got there but at this moment, she was crouching down in front of the toilet bowl and just letting out all the alcohol she just consumed and maybe the tteokbbeoki she ate for lunch. She felt a bit better now that the alcohol is out of her body.

“Ughhhh…” She groaned. With a final spit, she reached for the flush and drained the bowl. She watched as the disgusting contents circled downwards and was replaced with clear water.

She looked at the door’s direction that was slightly ajar and saw someone’s foot showing in her view. Someone was looking out for her in the huge bathroom in Sana’s mansion. Maybe it’s Chaeyoung or some kind stranger, she thought to herself. She pitied the person who helped her because she felt burdensome right now.

“Are you done?” The voice came out softer.

_Not Chaeyoung’s voice. Now I’m more embarrassed._ “In a second!” She told the person and then reached for the sink and splashed some water in her face. She saw a mouthwash and decided to use it so she can at least talk to the person without the vomit smell.

As she finished fixing herself, still buzzed from drinking the devilish tequila, she realized that her jacket was missing. She’ll have to come back tomorrow to find it but she doubts she can be able to go home by herself. _Where the fuck is Chaeyoung?_

Reaching the door to thank the voice who called, she was in shock to see Nayeon smiling at her. She was wearing her jacket that is all buttoned in front and was loosely fitting the girl but still looking good.

“Nayeon, hey. I’m really sorry for what happened. And thank you for helping me.” Jeongyeon said while scratching the back of her neck, unable to look the beautiful girl in front of her.

“It’s okay, Yeonnie. By the way, I wore your jacket. You kinda puked on my chest so I removed my top.” Nayeon teased and Jeongyeon wanted the floor to swallow her from this embarrassment.

“Ughhh. This is so embarrassing. I’m really sorry. Have you seen Chaeyoung? I still don’t feel well and she’s my ride home.” Nayeon was guiding the girl to the second floor. Walking the stairs.

“Yeah, I saw her but you have to see for yourself.” Jeongyeon thought Nayeon was telling her that her dongsaeng was doing some dance show in the second floor where they were heading.

When they entered what Jeongyeon thinks was Sana’s room, she saw mattresses arranged on the floor for what she guessed would be a sleepover. On the corner, she saw someone balled up and soundly sleeping. She recognized Dahyun next to that girl who was about to lie down too. Before closing her eyes, Dahyun told the pair “Chaeyoung will stay tonight. She drank a spiked drink so she’s in dreamland now. Don’t worry, I cleaned her up before tucking her in. Hyung, you can sleep here.” She said patting the mattress next to her. “I’m gonna sleep now. Close the lights.”

Still weak from drinking too much, Jeongyeon decided to follow Dahyun and removed her shoes to lie down to the mattress next to the youngers. In the right timing, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Momo and Tzuyu entered the room too.

“Oh wow, good thing I prepared more mattresses.” Sana said. Slumping down on her bed followed by Momo and Tzuyu.

“Is the party over?” Nayeon asked the host as she followed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I told the maids to make sure everyone has left. I’m so tired now. It was fun, right?” Sana asked the room.

A couple of _Yeah. Yes unnie._ answered right back. Jihyo and Mina decided to use the last mattress that was laid out. Sana reached for a controller on her bedside table, clicked a button and all the lights went off. Nayeon was left sitting on the bed.

“Yah, Nayeon unnie! Four will not fit in here. Go sleep on one of the mattresses!” Tzuyu lazily told Nayeon as she wanted to stretch her legs but Nayeon was still sitting on the edge.

As if on cue, Jeongyeon called out for her who was now lying down sideways, one arm stretched in the air, ready to hug the person she just called. “Nabongs…”

It didn’t take another call to happen, Nayeon eagerly lied next to Jeongyeon and positioned her head on top of Jeongyeon’s arm, facing her.

“Turn around.” Jeongyeon commanded the older.

Nayeon questioned “Why? I want to sleep like this?”

“Then I won’t hug you.” Jeongyeon said pouting. She was so tired to open her eyes but she can feel Nayeon’s movement.

Nayeon quickly turned around and pressed her back in Jeongyeon’s front and then the hand that was in the air finally tucked itself to the older, finding her hand and intertwining them. Jeongyeon was spooning Nayeon.

“Good night, bunny.” Jeongyeon whispered to the girl’s hair.

“Good night, Yeonnie.” Nayeon brought their intertwined hands close to her heart.

-

A couple of minutes later, Jeongyeon was tired but she just can’t sleep right away at someone else’s room. She knew she was cuddling Nayeon. The room was so silent. She felt like everyone else has managed to sleep now. She thinks of her dilemma earlier. Should she just ask Nayeon out? Make it official between them? Jeongyeon thought of her father and decided to just enjoy Nayeon’s presence at the moment, shaking her head slightly as if convincing herself that it was the right thing to do.

“Yeonnie?” Nayeon sleepily called.

“Nayeon, will you be my girlfriend after I graduate?” She whispered, hiding herself in Nayeon’s hair. There. She said it. No turning back now.

“Yes.” She can feel Nayeon smiling as she answered.

“Will you wait for me that long?” Jeongyeon hesitantly asked.

“My answer to you will always be yes, Yeonnie.” Nayeon has turned around to face the younger. She softly kissed Jeongyeon’s lips. “No matter how long.”

Jeonyeon smiled to the kiss. “Thank you.”

“You better ask me out properly after two years.” Nayeon teasingly warned the younger. She snuggled closer to Jeongyeon, bringing their bodies closer as she seems contented with how the night ends.

“I will. I promise.” Jeongyeon answered back, her body relaxing as she finally closes her eyes to rest.

-

Little did they know, Chaeyoung heard everything. _I guess my plan worked. I win today._ She smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Thank you for reading! Would appreciate any feedback. :)
> 
> If you wanna reach me, you can use #troianwrites on twitter and I will find you.


End file.
